Save Me
by Shadowed Replica
Summary: The son of Jake and Neytiri is hard-pressed to find a mate but Mo'at knows something everyone does not. Can the otherworldly hybrid be the answer to everyone's prayers? And what of the death that follows closely behind her? OCxOC JakexNeytiri


**Save Me**

_By Shadowed Replica_

Prologue

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar, duh!! But my OCs are my creation and purely fictional. XD

* * *

"Jake!"

"What? What is it?" The large male Na'vi exclaimed while rushing to his mate's side. "What's wrong Neytiri?"

Neytiri winced as she clutched a hand at her distended belly, "The baby is coming –ahhh!" She screamed as a contraction struck her hard. Jake bodily picked up his mate and ran to the area the women had been preparing for just this occasion.

Approximately three hours later, the screams of both mother and baby could be heard as a new Na'vi boy was welcomed into the world. The heir of the Olo'eyktan and Tsahik was cradled gently in the arms of its mother. Jake had finally been allowed into the room and he knelt by Neytiri with a large grin on his face. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around them both while resting his head on her shoulder to gaze at his tiny son. "Is there something wrong with his eyes?" Jake asked worriedly looking to his mate.

Neytiri laughed softly while stroking the small tuft of hair and allowing the tsahaylu between Sa'nok and 'eveng to disconnect to allow Jake to touch to his son's mind. "No, he's perfect. He will not open his eyes until he is a month old and he will learn through our connection how to speak."

"Oh," he replied lamely. When he formed tsahaylu with his son, he gasped and hugged his mate tightly with tears of joy in his eyes, "He is perfect. So eager to learn; he will be strong." Jake nuzzled Neytiri's neck as she leaned back against her mate allowing the child to suckle. "What should we name him? Tsu'tey?"

Neytiri glanced at him and smiled fondly at his love for their dead friend. "If you want."

"Well, what were you thinking?" Jake asked while detaching from his son to allow his return to Neytiri's care.

She looked down at their son before turning her head so that their gazes connected. "Toruk."

(**************************************************)

Somewhere on the coast of Pandora, 40 clicks from the Omaticaya people, the Txampay people were celebrating a young pair to mate with one another. They were singing to praise Eywa when a loud noise that sounded like the ships of the Tawtute startled the tribe. Fearful that the demons had returned to their land they began to scatter.

A large ship that looked nothing akin to that of the Tawtutes' appeared in the sky. Staring in both awe and fear, the Tsahik began to shriek at her peoples to hide. She saw a small ship detaching from the larger one and cried out for the children to hide in the trees and for the hunters to ready their bows.

As the smaller flying ship neared them, they let loose their arrows. The arrows bounced off the sides of the ship and they shrieked in both fury and anger. The newly mated couple had hidden behind a tree and the male was trying to hide his younger mate within the tree. The ship hovered over the tree and they both ran for the forest.

The Tsahik watched in horror as a long tentacle extended from the ship and snatched for the female. Her mate yanked her out of its grasp just in time. The second time it tried to grab her he jumped in front of her and was ensnared. The tentacle yanked him up into the sky and for a moment he struggled within his bonds before it chucked him over the cliff.

She screamed and tried to run after her mate when she was ruthlessly snatched from the ground as the Tsahik tried to grasp her. "Noooo!" She yelled in anguish.

Hope blossomed for a moment in the Tsahik as she watched the young male rise over the side of the cliff on his ikran heading straight for the ensnared female. She was fighting and yelling out for him as she was recoiled toward the ship. He shot an arrow straight through the more vulnerable tentacle. It stilled for a second before it began to retract again; only this time at a slower rate. With a warrior's cry, he guided his ikran to her side and grasped her arm. Just as he began to pull, he was speared through his stomach and coughed up blood. His mate screamed in horror as she tried to grasp at his falling form.

The ikran had also been speared through with its master and they both fell from the sky in a death spiral. The pair landed with a sickening thud on the ground and for a moment, the only thing that could be heard was the weeping of the Na'vi tutee that finally disappeared within the confines of the smaller ship that quickly jettisoned back to the larger one.

Before any of the Na'vi could recover, the large ship was gone from their sight and they were left to mourn the dead tutean. The Tsahik gaped at the sky and cried out in anguish for Eywa to save her.

* * *

_Translation:_

Na'vi - The people

Olo'ekytan - Clan leader

Tsahik - Matriarch/Spiritual Leader

tsahaylu - neaural connection/bond

Sa'nok - mother

'eveng - child

Toruk - Great Leonopteryx (last shadow)

Omaticaya - blue flute people

Txampay - Sea/Ocean

Eywa - Na'vi deity

Tawtute - Sky people

Ikran - Mountain banshee

tutee - female Na'vi

tutean - male Na'vi

* * *

Sorry if I missed anything or if my grammer/spelling sucks.

It's been a while, and no I haven't forgotten my other stories.

Hope you like it, please review!!!

Love always,

_Shadowed Replica_


End file.
